A Quantum Ranger's Sudden Life-Changing Decision
by Ladystarlet09
Summary: Summary: Eric did it out of pity for Ella's situation with her step father's abuse. But the problem is that they haven't been in contact of over 11 years. Now that he had married her so she could have a safe home to live in instead of the streets, could it be more than just pity? Re-posted as the revised version of the original story that I had up before. RATED M for Sex and Lang
1. Chapter 1

**~Lady starlet: I don't own any of the characters of PR: Time force. Ella is of my own creation and imagination. Please leave reviews afterwards! Thanks. P.S. Check my other stories too, if interested. Rated M for mature scenes and sexual content!**

_Prologue_

Eric Meyers stood in a tiny chapel dressed in his silver guardian captain's uniform and feeling slightly ill at ease as he waited for his bride to arrive. At thirty years of age and working in the elite squad as head captain of his team with a nine triple figure income salary, he was almost beginning to regret making the choices about this whole affair. Eric looked down at his watch and sighed deeply, rolling his shoulders back as he, the pastor and their two witnesses, a young woman he had just met at random and her husband, waited for his young bride-to-be.

The pastor motioned towards his own watch with a finger.. "Is she going to show up, sir? It's already three thirty six." He asked solomomly. "You don't I don't have all day."

Eric grimaced and shook his head. "Just give her a few more minutes, father. I'm sure she will sure up. After all, I'm the one paying you to do this on such short notice." The pastor bowed his head, fluttering his fingers against his robes with pursed lips.

The chapel doors bang open suddenly, causing them to turn their heads around as a young lady, dressed in a long summer cream color dress and black kitten heels, with a white rose boutique in hand and a large suitcase in the other, ran up to the alter, panting as she set her bags down next to the couple at the front pew. She looked up at them all with a slight smile as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I am so sorry for being late, I never thought he would leave after he and mother got into an loud argument this morning."

Eric handed her a tissue with an encouraging smile. "At least you made it, Ella, that's all that matters." The pastor made the sign of the cross in front of them as Eric took her small hands into his own. Ella, now more composed, trembled slightly as they took their wedding vows before the eyes of God.

She was only twenty to his matured age, but she had known him all her life, growing up in the same apartment complex he shared with his mother as a teenager. Only nine years old and he, seventeen, they had met over in the pool area when she had accidently slipped into the deep end and could not swim that well enough to get back out.

Eric seeing a little girl about to drown while the others looked on, dove in and swam to her in less than a minute, saving her and unknowingly creating close ties of friendship, despite the nine year age gap. After his mother died from ovarian cancer when he was eighteen, leaving him alone without anyone to turn to, she tried in her own girlish way, make it easier for him to bear, by talking for hours by his apartment about their lives or little talk of life as he learned to cope without his mother on his own.

She could recall the long hours and confession of being dirt poor and struggling to fit in with the crowd made him feel bitter and hatful inside. Eric had managed to graduate from high school with a 4.0 GPA and go on an elite university on a scholarship fund that focused on the police academy.

She never saw or heard from him again until a few nights ago when she happened to be in an area that had been invaded by hundreds of mutants. She was fearfully looking for cover when a big monster leaped at her with the intension of killing her, when Eric appeared in a black squad car with several others behind him.

Ella had been totally ready to go into shock when she saw him morph into a red power ranger and took the monster that was pursuing her, out with one hit of his laser gun. The other rangers had showed up in time to take care of the situation as she lay on the ground, trembling from shock as they finished the mutants off. Eric had joined into the fight also and was just about to leave with his fellow silver guardians after the battle was over, when he spotted her and hurried over to see if she was alright.

Eric nearly jumped when she had tearfully asked if it was really him, before surprise took over him and left him speechless. She hugged him and started to cry uncontrollably, hugging his neck tightly as he knelt there beside her, holding her close to him as he caressed her hair.

Ella didn't know what had made her open up her mouth, but the next thing she knew for sure, she was soon telling him everything what had happened him since the last time they has seen each other. Ella tearfully told him how her mother had remarried a man who was a drunk and abuser towards them and how she, on so many tries, run away only to be found by the police and taken home and her stepfather would beat her for it.

Eric had taken her home soon afterwards, fortunately before her stepdad woke up from his drunken sleep, and talked to her about leaving the house. She had told him that she had no money to help her find a place, no friends to take her in and her mother was so blind of what was happening to her, she often took her husband's side in any argument over her daughter.

Then he quietly suggested the unexpected and total shock of advice she would ever hear from him.

Marry him and she would be free from the abuse in her home, protected and well provided for by him. Ella had been so scared of his unexpected proposal, but after two days of endless argument between her parents, and her stepfather trying to gain access to her bedroom at night while she slept, she decided she had no choice in the matter and called him, accepting his marriage proposal.

Now, standing before God, she felt too nervous to speak as the pastor asked her if she would take Eric as her lawful wedded husband and obey him to end of her life. She could only weakly nod her head as she stared deeply into his brown eyes.

"With this ring, may you both be blessed with lasting ties of love and friendship till death do you part." The pastor motioned the young husband standing next to Eric, to hand him the rings for his blessing. The guy polished two gold rings, one a solid thick band and one small thin one with three diamonds embedded in it, against his suit jacket before handing to the pastor with a slight grin.

"Needed a bit of cleaning first before you put them on." He said kindly as he stepped back. The pastor smiled slightly and blessed the rings before giving each one to the groom and bride. Eric said his vows as he slipped her ring onto her left hand.

Ella could barely croaked hers but somehow managed to say the vows of being an obedient wife to him as she did the same with shaky hands with Eric's.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, in name of the father, the Holy Sprite and Holy Ghost, Amen." He made the sign of the cross once more over their joined hands. "You may kiss the bride."

The witnesses clapped as Eric held her face with gentle hands and softly, but firmly, briefly kissed her on the lips before drawing back. Ella bit her bottom lip as they waited for the witnesses to sign the wedding records as Eric shook the pastor's hand and paid him. She signed quickly and took a seat as her now husband, warmly thanked the couple for taking the time to come and witnesses their elopement. Eric turned towards her and picked up her suitcase in one hand and extended the other with his wedding ring towards her.

"Shall we get going now?" He said with a small nod toward the front doors. Ella took his hand and followed him to his work truck outside. Eric silently placed her case in the back seat as she waited by the front passenger side door.

Eric closed the back door, walked over to hers and held it open for her. "Thank you." She said softly as she climbed into the seat with his help. Eric closed the door and walked around the front, getting in and starting the car. "You're very welcome." He replied while pulling out of the parking lot. She ended up fidgeting with her new wedding band as she stared out the window as they passed by her old neighborhood and home.

If she could call it memories as they drove through, she could tell herself that she didn't have any fond ones, except for what she and Eric had when she was a little girl, following a seventeen year old teenager around. He had been her only true friend and comfort whenever she needed someone to hug or talk to without any negative rebuke or being hit for being open-minded.

Eric silently pressed a button on his control panel and rolled up black tinted windows so she wouldn't be seen by anyone that would recognize her. Ella sighed and looked away up at him. "You didn't have to do this at all, Eric."

Eric made a right hand turn and went onto a freeway. "You shouldn't have be living under such circumstances, and because you have no resources to help you on your own, this was the only best bet for you and for your safety." He replied without looking at her.

"What are your friends going to say about your new status?" She asked in a worried tone. He snorted and gave her a dark look, removing his sunglasses from his face and stuffing it in his front jacket pocket.

"I don't have any friends, Ella. Let's keep it at that." He said bitterly as he looked back at the road.

Ella fell silent as they went into the city of Los Angeles. The neighborhood he was currently living in. It was nice and clean at least and she found that she could quickly get to one place to another easily since everything was in walking distance from the apartment complex she was to call home from now on. Eric turned into a five story parking garage and went up to the fourth floor level before parking near the elevator. She unbuckled her seatbelt as he got out and grabbed her suitcase from the backseat.

"We can get more clothes this coming weekend, Ella. I have some old shirts you can use for sleepwear, if you don't have anything to sleep in." He said as she shut her side door and followed him to the elevator.

They waited for it to come down before the doors slowly slid open, they walked in and the door shut behind him. "I live on the third floor." He informed her as he pressed the number three button. Ella nodded her head silently as her heart hammered in her chest as she felt the elevator move down. She involuntarily grabbed his arm for balance as they lurched at the sudden movement. He held onto her arm as they righted back up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just I nearly fell on my face there." She said with a short laugh as they stopped on the third floor. Eric rubbed her arm absently as they walked into a narrow hallway, down to the last door on the right hand side. He put down her case and grabbed his apartment key from underneath the place mate and unlocking the door.

She was going to walk inside, when he stopped her and scooped her up into his strong arms while grabbing her suitcase in one hand at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked in and shut the door behind him with his booted foot. "Welcome home, Ella." He said softly as she looked around a small living room with an adjoined kitchen and a hallway down to her left. Eric put her down on her feet and motioned around the mall living room and kitchen with a hand.

"It's small, but it serves my purposes well enough." Ella found that it was simply kept but well maintained and clean for the most part. There was a small TV set in the living area with large red leather couch, a small wooden coffee table, a Persian Oriental rug underneath the table that contained a few car magazines, and the TV remote. The walls were white and had few pictures of when he was a young child with his parents and relatives, his mother when she was going through her battle with cancer, them together when they first had Ella's birthday at her apartment and of when he was first sworn in as a silver guardian soldier.

His kitchen had wall to wall wooden floors and a full kitchenette sets of pots and pans for cooking along with cooking utensils hanging on a utensil hooks along the stove wall. Eric gestured toward the hallway as she turned this way and that, still looking at her new surroundings.

"Come see the bedroom and bath, I'm quite sure you want to change into something more comfortable and relax after such a long day." He moved into the small hallway and stopped before an open door as she came from behind him and peek around. "

This is the bathroom," he pointed to a set of medium cabinets in the hall. "The linen closet…and fully stashed of course with fresh bedding." They went further to the end of the hallway to a closed door which he opened and stood aside so she could go in.

"And this is the bedroom where I sleep." Ella saw only a king size bed with white bed spread and pillows, a single nightstand with a working bed lamp, single four drawer dresser set, a large mirror closet near the window across the way, and a large leather chair and desk by the window.

Eric placed her suitcase on the bed and rummaged around in the closet before emerging with a white shirt in his hand. He tossed it to her. "Here, you can where this for the time being until I can buy you proper clothes." Ella caught it as he hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his pants as he looked around.

"It's nice and simple, Eric. Nothing wrong with that." She said to help dispel any thoughts of doubt he may have had in his mind about her views on his place. He shrugged and began pulling off his weapons out of their holsters.

"I can get a bigger place, but this helps me blend in more with my kind of environment. Why don't you go ahead and shower while I get changed and order us some Chinese food for tonight. My fridge is near empty and if I had known that I would be doing something like this, I would have gone grocery shopping…"

Ella opened her suitcase, pulling out her toiletries and other personal items to put in the bathroom as he took off his jacket uniform and hat. "Um, do you want me to do anything after I shower, Eric?"

"Na, just take your bath and relax afterwards on the couch." Ella gathered her things and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Natural instinct told her to lock it but she was now married to him, if he wanted to see her naked in his shower, well, better him then her stepdad. She leaned against the door for a few minutes, trying to get her bearings together before pushing away to start the water.

She stripped of her dress and tossed off her heels with a sigh, as the room began to get steamy from the heat of the shower. His bathroom had a sliding door mirror and she managed to find spots where she could put her things inside next to his stuff. Her shaving cream and shampoo's, she placed on the small window ledge next to his, as she slid the shower door closed behind her.

_Hey, and his shower head was removable, what a smart deal._

Meanwhile, Eric had changed into grey sweatpants and was ordering dinner on his cell phone, when his doorbell rang. Eric finished making the transaction and hung up as he hurried over to the door. Looking out the peep hole, he found Wesley, a fellow silver guardian, childhood friend and the red power ranger leader, standing with a six pack of beer in one hand.

"Hey are you going to just let me stand here all night or what?" He called from outside. Eric snorted and opened slightly.

"I'm afraid I can't have any guest right now, Wes."

His friend held up the beer packs for him to see. "Yeah and waste all of this? Are you nuts?"

"Eric, I just moved your things around in the bathroom, I hope you don't mind me, Oh-"Ella came to complete stop halfway into the room with a towel she was drying her hair off with, dressed only in the casual dress shirt he had given her to wear for the night. He turned slightly towards her with a small grimace on his face. Not the way he wanted to introduce her.

_But oh well._

"Ella, this is Wesley, one of my co-workers and childhood friend from long time ago. Wes, this is my new wife, Ella."

The red ranger's mouth fell wide open and he nearly dropped the beer on the floor if Eric hadn't caught it in time. "You're _wife_? Since when did you marry, Eric? "He asked. "And why was I not invited if you were getting married." He added with an injured tone of voice as he looked back at him.

Eric coughed and took the beer inside while still holding the door slightly closed. "It was only just today and a spur of the moment for personal reasons, Wes. Listen, she's really tired and so am I, do you mind coming back in a few days to hang out once she's settled in. I'll tell you all about it all at work tomorrow morning." He said as he began to shut the door on him.

"What? Oh right, well it was nice meeting you Ella." Wesley called over Eric's shoulder as he was about the shut the door.

"You too, Wesley It was nice meeting you." She replied with a bright voice as Eric finally managed to close and lock his door. He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. On impulse, he pulled a bottle out and shut it as she sat down in the couch with her legs folded under her.

He uncapped the bottle and came over, sitting down with a tired sigh. "Well, that was some introduction to have for my first day as a married man. I hope you don't mind that just happened out of the blue like that." He said as he took a gulp and leaned back into the couch. "God, what a long day this was." He murmured out loud. Ella looked at the TV screen at her reflection with nervousness. Surly he would not want to fulfill his martialed duty tonight if such was the case.

"I'm not going to touch you intimately, if you don't want me to." Eric said softly with closed eyes. She tried to object to be fair but he held up a hand. "You and I have just met again after ten or more years, I really don't know how you work or what, but I want to give us time to get use to each other before I try to take our marriage to the bedroom."

"I really appreciate that, Eric" She felt a hand gently stroke the side of her neck causing her to shiver slightly at the contact before he pulled away when the doorbell rang suddenly. "Our dinner is here." He said as he got up to answer.

"Do you want anything to drink? Go ahead and look in the fridge if you want." He added as he pulled out a wallet from a side table drawer by the front door to take out some money. Ella moved off the couch into the kitchen where she found some soda, bottled water and the beer case. As he paid the driver for their food at the door and had a small conversation with him, Ella found a couple of plates and forks in the top cupboard. She took them to the small table and set it up for them in less than four seconds. Eric came back with two plastic bags with large Styrofoam containers inside each one.

He came over, placing them on the counter and taking them out before setting them on the table. Ella sat down in a chair across from him. "Thank you for the food, Eric." Her new husband merely smiled as he took a seat. "Well, to let you know, I can cook really well, it's just that I haven't been stocking up as of recently, but since we are married, I will make that my number one priority." He open the containers and began serving her plate first of beef with broccoli, fried rice, and some orange chicken before doing the same for himself.

"How are you holding up?" He asked while taking a sip of his beer. Ella played with her food before taking a bite. "I'm pretty well, it's not like I'm complaining or anything like that." She shrugged a slender shoulder while flipping her long hair back to one side. "It's better this way." She concluded with downcast eyes toward her plate.

Eric chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. "I didn't what you to resort to anything that may have been a legal problem, Ella. This will take a while for us to get used to each other, but I assure you this, I won't hurt you in anyway." He said in a very serious tone while gently lifting her chin with a finger so he could look into her eyes.

"Just give it a chance and if for some reason, you want to leave me, I won't say anything against you." He pulled his hand back and went back to eating as she sat there staring at him with wide eyes.

Later on, she was wondering about what side of the bed he slept on when Eric came in from his shower, naked as the day he was born. She hastily adverted her eyes from his nakedness, cheeks red as apples while he climbed into bed on the left hand side and pulled the satin sheets over his lower half.

Eric looked at her with a slight grin. "I really don't like to sleep clothed, if you don't mind. It's really hot in here and I don't have an AC in my apartment." Ella turned off the light switch on the wall and climbed in next to him, lying down on her side with her back facing him. "I don't mind, you're my husband." She replied nervously as she felt him shift slightly behind her with a soft male grunt.

"Shit, I have a meeting tomorrow morning at ten." He cursed softly. Ella felt him move closer to her and tensed slightly as he gently stroked her neck with the tip of his fingers. "Feel tired, Ella?"

She kept her eyes focused on the closed door across the way as he continued to stroke her neck in a relaxed manner. "Yeah, it's been a very long day, but it was productive for once." Eric snorted softly to himself and pulled her into his warm body so she could have his body's warmth to relax her.

"Get some sleep, my beautiful wife, you are safe and that is all that matters right now." He kissed her cheek and closed his tired eyes as she remained wide awake for the next few hours. Being in a new home, married to a man who she had known years ago as a young seventeen year old who struggled with his poverty stricken state and was able to rise from that state into which he was now.

He was right, it was going to take time, but hopefully with enough patience, they would be able to bond and create a happy, lasting marriage. Ella turned around into his hard chest and watched his strong face for a while. She gently touched his cheek and hard jaw with a light fingertip as he slept on in peace. Ella laid her head on his arm and finally fell into an uneasy sleep in the arms of her new husband, encompassed with his warmth and security.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Lady starlet: I don't own any of the characters of PR: Time force. Ella is of my own creation and imagination. Please leave reviews afterwards! Thanks. P.S. Check my other stories too, if interested. Rated M for mature scenes and sexual content!**

**_Chapter 1_**

Ella groggily awoke the next morning to the fresh smell of coffee, crisp bacon and toast. For a long second she frowned at the unfamiliar room décor before her memory recalled the hasty marriage from the day before and that she was in her husband's bed or rather, their marriage bed from now on. She tossed back her side of the covers and found he had neatly made up his side. Ella faintly recalled in her mind as she stretched her arms above her head of him maybe kissing her before rising.

_You are just gibbering, Ella. Of course he's not going to kiss you yet. It's way too early to do any of that._

But a part of her silent wished that it was real and not part of her subconscious as she slept. She took a quick glance at the digital clock on the night table and found it was only nine am and still early to eat her first breakfast with Eric. She made her bed and walked into the bathroom to use the toilet before seeing him. Padding down the short hallway, she walked into the brightly lit room as she spied her husband cooking up some scrambled eggs while dressed in his uniform. He looked up at her with a soft smile and motioned toward a table with two plates with toast, bacon fresh fruit and hot coffee.

"Good morning, Ella, did you sleep good?" he asked as he came over with his pan of eggs and distributed it among the two plate before taking it back to the stove and washing his hands at the kitchen sink. Ella smiled as he held out her chair for her and slid her in.

"I slept like a log , Eric. The bed is really comfy and all." She replied as he sat down across from her. She looked at the hot food, stomach growling loudly as he took a sip from his coffee mug. She picked up her fork and took a bite of her eggs.

"Wow, buttery and light, how did you do this?" She asked with surprise while taking another big bite. Eric laughed as he ate a piece of bacon. "It all in the wrist, how you whip up the eggs on the bowl and using heavy cream to do the job right." Ella took a sip of her coffee while they ate silently for a moment.

Eric stared at her face and recalled waking up to find one of her long legs thrown over his hip and her lips barely inches from his. He had become instantly heavy with desire but kept tight control over his inner desire and emotions as he had slowly slipped from under her body.

It was very hard knowing she was his wife now, but he gave her his word and honor to not touch her intimately unless she was ready for him. He had quickly took a cold ass shower to calm his raging hard-on, dressed and got to the grocery store before she would awaken. He wanted to make her feel at home and relaxed as much as possible in her new life as his lifetime mate, so he made her breakfast. He watched her eyes drift shut as she took a bit of the bacon and slowly chewed as he felt his body begin to harden at the unexpected sight.

Ella opened her eyes and gulped her food hastily as she found him staring at her with dark eyes. "Er, is something wrong with me?" She asked while rubbing her hair with her fingers to see if any of it was in knots or something sticky had landed in it while she was eating her breakfast. Eric lowered his eyes from her to try and distract himself and his lower half from just her simple prettiness alone. He quickly finished his breakfast before getting up from his seat with a deep frown.

"No, just I was thinking of some things I need to take care of today after work." He said tensely as he washed his plate and cup in the sink before placing them to dry in the dish rack. He stood there for a few minutes with clinched fists on the counter edge as she slowly got up from her seat with her plate in hand. She placed them in the sink and came up to him from behind, gently placing a comforting hand over his arm as he stared at nothing. She could feel the tension in his rigid body, the way his jaw was set as if he was trying to fight off something in his mind that he did not want to think about at the moment.

Are you alright, Eric?" She asked with clear concern in her voice.

He remained silent for a long minute before answering her in a tight tone, "Yes, I'm fine. Just still tired from work and all, Ella." He pushed away from the counter and stalked into the hallway away from her.

Ella bite her lip, and turned to washing her dish and cleaning off the table, counter and sink as she kept an eye out for him. He wanted her, desired her flesh naturally as her husband. But he told her not yet, when they have barely been reintroduced into each other's lives again after ten and half long years.

Ella tossed her soiled rag into the sink with a sigh. "May as well see what was bothering him so much and deal with it as best as possible." She muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway toward the closed bedroom door. She tested the doorknob and found it unlocked. Opening the door, she walked inside and shut as Eric looked up from the window he was standing by. She walked up to him, grabbing his jacket for leverage and kissed him.

Eric tensed for a brief moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her slender waist with his hands, hoisting her up until she wrapped her legs around his middle to prevent her from falling off of him. He kissed her sweet mouth, running his tongue along her lips until she allowed him access as he walked her forward to the edge of the bed where he sat her down on it. He pulled away abruptly from her arms in an effort to control his desire for her and give them some space.

"I should have not done that." He said tightly without looking up at her. He glanced down at his watch. "F-ing crap, I'm late already for my meeting at headquarters." Before she could even blink or say a proper goodbye to him, Eric was out of the apartment, slamming the door shut on his way out. Ella sat there on the edge of the bed for several long minutes before bursting into tears and throwing herself on the bed, sobbing at the worst start of her first morning of being married to a man she had known for eleven years.

Eric raced out of the parking garage with sirens wailing loudly as he drove at eighty miles per hour toward headquarters. He should have not did what he did back there. He was mad for his weakness of the flesh when he gave her his word to not touch her like so until she was ready for him.

_But she kissed you, is that not right?_ Eric shook his head to help clear it up as he pulled into the parking lot and parked his truck. He glanced down at the thick gold band on his third finger on his left hand and thought about covering it up with his gloves.

He snorted indigently as he got out and slammed shut his door before walking up to the tall building where he work. They could say all they want about it, he wouldn't give a crap at the moment, unless someone pissed him off at the wrong moment. He hurried up a flight of stairs and into a conference room full of fellow recruits and silver guardians squad teams. "Good morning men, I'm sorry to be twenty minutes late." He said gruffly as he caught Wesley smiling like a Chester cat from ear to ear up front near the podium.

Eric coughed several times before clearing his throat and gathering his thoughts. "Today we are going to focus on teamwork in our twelve day training session and testing. Each stage," He motioned to a screen of twelve different stages and areas of each test. "Is going to test your endurance,"

Wesley let out a loud gawfing noise before smothering it up with a loud cough as Eric glared at him in annoyance. "…Your ability to take commands from not one, but four different team leaders at the same time while being able to follow through with each one." He finished still glaring at Wesley as he turned back to the audience.

"Testing will start today and last until seven tonight. So get with your assigned teams and report in twenty minutes." The room broke into groups of six as he stepped down from the podium and sighed. Wesley clapped him hard on the back as they walked out of the room toward his office on the fourth floor.

"So, Eric, how's the lady doing?" He grinned as they stepped into an elevator. Eric pressed the floor and stood back as the door slid shut.

"She's fine, but I am not right now." He replied with a clinched jaw. Wesley looked at his best friend in confusion. "What happened? She was not hot enough for you in bed?" Eric glared at him and stepped outside into the floor walking briskly to his office with West catching up without any effort.

"Listen, I was only kidding, Eric." He followed him in and shut the door behind him as Eric tossed his hat on the nearby leather couch before collapsing into his chair with a grunt. "She is a virgin."

"Yeah…so what about it?" Wesley said with caution as he sat down in front of Eric's desk. Eric grimaced slightly and growled in frustration at his friend's ignorance. "I told her that due to the fact that we have not communicated over the years since the last time I saw her, that we needed time to get use to each other before I took her." Wes let out a surprised whistle. "Dang, you dug a seven foot grave on that one. So what are you going to do?"

"Let her make the move first then go one from there. Don't get me wrong, I desire her greatly, Wes. It's just that I haven't seen her since she was barely twelve years old until three days ago when you and I were taking care of the mutants at the shopping plaza."

Wesley stood up and stretched his neck from side to side. " Well, I feel sorry for you at the moment, but you can't let her go around feeling like she has to get to know you communication wise, before the physical level kicks in. talk to her tonight over dinner and see what comes up between the two of you." He suggested before walking out of Eric's office. Eric cursed softly as he changed into a grey t-shirt.

"Do that and I won't be able to let go of her." He said under his breath as he left his office for the training grounds of the facility. The day began with a routine hour of killer lunges with heavy bags of sand that three people had to carry together as their main captain ordered them to move to a certain area for the remainder people to race over and neatly stack them by a climbing wall. Eric focused his mind totally on the training then on his wife back home so that he could stay calm.

It was only when he was getting out of the shower; he lingered on what she may have been doing while he was away for the first day as husband and wife. Eric dressed quickly and shut his office door, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number as he walked down the hall toward the elevator.

"Hello?" Ella answered hesitantly on the other line.

"Ella, is me. Listen, I'm really sorry about this morning's event and I feel like complete jackass for treating you like that on our first day married." He said as he stepped into the elevator. There was a long pause on the other end before she spoke up softly, "It's alright, it's really hard for you and me in such a predicament like this, but I forgive you. Are you on your way home?"

Eric let out a breath of relief. "Yeah, I'm going to the parking lot as we speak."

"Good, I'll just pop in the steak I have marinating in the fringe and set up the table. We can eat after you take a shower and talk further if you like." She hung up on him before he could even respond back. Looking down at his cell, Eric chuckled as he headed for his truck. He got in and shut the door before starting the ignition. Things were beginning to look up now. Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the parking garage and got out with a bouquet of red and white roses for Ella.

He was unlocking the door when the manager of the place, a bald headed Italiano guy from New York, came up to him with a frown. "I hear you got a girl in your apartment. She came downstairs and asked me if she could put a dead lock on the inside of the door and I said no." He explained to Eric in a heavy Italian accented voice. "What you got, Eh?"

Eric smirked at the image of Ella speaking to this mob-like man as he glared down is nose at her. "I'm sorry about that, Frank, but that's my wife you spoke to this morning. And yes, if she wanted a deadbolt on the door you should have said yes." Frank's meaty mouth fell wide open as Eric unlocked the door and stepped inside. He turned back around and walked off in a daze as Eric watched from the doorway, chuckling under his breath.

Ella hurried into the room, dressed in a nice flowery, red satin shirt that was tied in an empire waist fashion, jeans and black high heels. "You're here." She cried happily as he closed the door and set the locks in place. Eric handed her the roses as she came up to him and gave him a huge. "Is that for me?" She exclaimed in surprise. "You didn't have to do that." She took a deep breath as he watched her eyes glow at his I'm-sorry-gift.

"I though you like roses, so I brought you some." He said as he walked into the kitchen for a drink. He grabbed a beer and leaned against the counter as he popped the lid off and took a swig. Ella grabbed a vase from the nearby shelf to put the roses in.

"How was work?" She asked cheerfully as she filled the vase up with water from the sink.

He shrugged and finished up his drink before pushing away from the counter. "It was a training day today at headquarters. Its twelve days long and it's a lots of work, filth, shouting, teamwork and cursing that would drive you up the wall if you heard."

She laughed softly as she placed the flowers inside and moved them to the dining table where she had set it up with china wear. Eric smiled to himself as he walked to the bedroom for a change of clothing and a hot shower to relax his tense body from a long day of drilling his men.

She seemed at home with him now and was even showing off her culinary skills in the kitchen. He grabbed some sweats from his drawer, stripping out of his uniform and weapons before going into the bathroom. The hot shower immensely helped him relax to a calmer state of mind as he washed off the dirt and grime from his body. Eric washed his hair and rinsed off just as he heard her call him for dinner through the closed door.

"I'll be there in a sec." He called back as he slipped out the shower while drying off his hair with a towel. Eric spayed on some men's cologne before slipping into his sweats. His things looked lightly strange next to hers now but he will get easily use to it once the weeks pass by. He walked into the dining room and found her lighting up some candles in the middle of the dining table as he walked up from behind.

"How romantic." He grinned as she turned around and jumped in surprise before sighed in relief when she found it was only him. Ella swatted him with her hand as she tried to step around him to get to the oven.

"Well, I always wanted to do such a thing, so since I'm married why not?" Eric let her by, but not before he brushed his fingers over her hip in a caress as she passed. Ella gasped softly but did not show any outward emotion as she opened the door and pulled on a oven mitten to get the pan of steak out. "How do you take yours?" She asked with her back towards him.

"Medium rare." He replied as he sat down in his chair and watched her pull them out onto a serving plate. She came over and set them down in the middle while turning back to grab the baked potatoes and salad from the fridge.

"I was wondering if you had any _other_ implications beside the lovely dinner." He added casually as she came back with them in hand and sat down. Ella refused to meet his intense gaze as she served him his plate first then her own.

"I may have some." She replied with a burning blush in the cheeks as he began to cut his steak with his knife and fork. "Well, I'm all yours if that is what you are saying." He took a bit and chewed with a surprised look. "Wow, you are really good, Ella. Better than me, I should say." He took another bit as she cut up hers into small pieces. Man, could his wife cook a meal. He hadn't had such a tasty fair since his mother became sick. Swallowing, he gave her a small smile of approval. "It's really good, thanks."

"Thank you, Eric and your very welcome" She said appreciatively "I wanted you to rest, so I took the liberty to cook us dinner." Eric ate some salad and took a sip of water as she ate on in silence.

"Sure is good and healthy, Ella. What did you make for desert?" He teased as he held out his fork towards her with a cut steak piece. She blushed lightly, but accepted it with a slight smile as he gazed at her watchful eyes.

"I didn't make any yet."

Eric felt his body react suddenly to her innocent words as she turned back to her meal. Keeping his face blank, he ate on while they occasionally talked about his work. Eric took her plate from as she began to get up from her seat. "Let me clean up the dishes, Ella. You just go sit down and watch TV for a while."

"No, I can help out." She protested while gathering up the remainders of the meal. Eric went over to the sink, setting the dishes inside as he turned on the water to fill it up. He turned around and watched her put away everything in containers before putting them away in the fridge and wiping down the counters.

"You look like you did this a lot." He observed quietly as she came beside him to wash the plates. Ella frowned as she scrubbed the plates with the dish sponge. "I always was cleaning up after my stepdad on top of getting my other work done." She replied in a low voice. "It was alone though." She added as he took her scrubbed plate to rinse under the running water before placing it in the rack.

"You're not alone anymore, Ella. You have me now and so you don't have to no longer go through that anymore, you hear me?"

Her eyes filled up with tears as she handed him the dishes. She found to not allow them to fall, but one small tear betrayed what she was feeling. "You really didn't need to do this, and yet you did without hesitancy." She said out loud as they finished up and just stood there. Eric dried his hands before cupping her face in his hands.

"I did because you didn't have to put up with any of that bull shit from your family and I was not going to see you on the streets, struggling to get by." He said firmly. "Ella, it may have been a long ass time since you and I last saw one another, but that didn't mean that I forgot about you or didn't care about you." Ella threw her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest as he held her to him and caressed the long silken strands between his fingers. "You are never alone and I promise to take good care of you."

Ella looked up into his eyes and saw the warmth within them that made her mouth water and her body become strangely hot with a gnawing need for fulfillment. It wasn't that she was inexpedience with what went on between two people, but it was the fact that this was Eric, a childhood friend, turn husband overnight that was holding her close his body. She leaned her cheek against his chest, just listening the loud sound of his heartbeat while she closed her eyes.

He felt the sudden change in the atmosphere between them as he just stood there in the middle of the kitchen like a stone statue, holding his wife in his arms while he breathed in deeply the soft floral scent of her hair. "Why don't we just go into the living room and watch a little TV together?" He suggested a little roughly as he lead her to the couch.

Ella didn't object and took a seat next to him as he grabbed the remote and turn the TV on to some romance movie. Man, he must be really intoxicated with her if he just really switched it on to a romantic movie. Eric glanced over at Ella's still form as she sat there with an engrossed look in her eyes. He cursed himself for being an idiot. Grabbing the blanket he kept on the back of the couch, he pulled Ella into his arms and covered them both with it, creating a snug cocoon.

"Better?" He asked with a slight smile.

She looked up at him and smiled back before turning her attention to the movie. This was really going to be very hard on him since the night before, he was having a dream of making love to her and showing her the ways of how she could pleasure the both of them as he made her call his name over and over. The only hard part, he woke up with the hardest cock when he found her sleeping so peacefully next to him, he wanted to take her right there and then.

But he couldn't do just that because he kept telling himself that they both needed more to time to become reacquaint after so many years apart before plunging himself into the coldest shower he had ever taken in his adult entire life since puberty. Then just seeing the slight rumpled array of her bed hair and her cute face as she came into the kitchen earlier this morning, made his cock go crazy with need, so that in turn, didn't put him in the best of moods either.

_Which is your dumb ass fault for allowing yourself to be an dick to her when you allowed yourself to kiss her. Good God, I must be acting like a boy experiencing puberty hormones for the first time._

A tiny snore from his lap interrupted his thought process. Eric looked down and saw Ella fast asleep with her hand firmly planted over the lower area that was about to explode any second if he allowed it to stay there for a few seconds longer.

"Shit." Was all he said as he slowly reached over her for the remote and turned the TV off before settling both him and her into a more comfortable position for the night. Eric turned the lamp light off as well before laying back his head as his wife slept on in peace. At this current rate, he wasn't going to be the one sleeping at all. If anything, he was going to spend the next seven and half hours, fantasizing about her body and scent while she laid cradled between his legs, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Shit and fuck"


	3. Chapter 3

**~Lady starlet09: I don't own any of the characters of PR: Time force. Ella is of my own creation and imagination. Please leave reviews afterwards! Thanks. P.S. Check my other stories too, if interested. Rated M for mature scenes and sexual content!**

**_Chapter 2_**

It must have been close to five-thirty in the early morning hours that something woke Ella out of her deep sleep. The room was completely dark and she found herself lying down on the living room couch with a warm, thick blanket covering her snugly.

"Eric?" She whispered softly as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She nearly yelped in fear when she heard soft jingling noise of keys at the front door and it open suddenly, revealing it was only her husband from the outside hallway light. He looked up at her for a moment.

"I thought you were asleep, Ella." He said before closing the door behind him. He reached beside himself and flipped on a wall switch for the overhead light before tossing his keys in a small bowl on the table next to the door.

"I was asleep, but something woke me up." She replied while she watched him slowly walk up to the fridge and pull a bottle of water from within. Slamming the door shut, he quietly uncapped it and took a while drinking while standing there with his back towards her.

Ella bit her bottom lip while she wondered if she should go up to him and see if he was alright or perhaps just stay on the couch instead and wait for him to come to her. She allowed her eyes roam freely over his body, memorized by the firm outline of all well toned muscle and power that lay within them. She saw a slight glimmer of his morpher under the light. It was then, she realized that he was covered in sweat and grim. Did he leave her to go and fight the mutants? How often does he have to go out there? Was it on a daily basis?

"Enjoying the view, Ella?" He broke through her mental questions.

She had to shake her head and found him intently staring at her with a small frown on his lips. Lifting the bottle, he finished his water and tossed the bottle into the trashbin before pushing himself away from the counter. "I am going to take a quick shower and get a few hours of sleep." He told her while he made his way towards the bathroom.

"Are you going to work later?"

"No, I have the week off."

"Oh, ok then." Ella nodded while she lay back down. She listened to him move around in the bathroom before the shower came on and she had to close her eyes with a small groan of frustration. She banged her head against the pillow several times. "Just how much longer do I have to endure this until he deside to do our wedding night?" She told herself before letting out another soft groan. "I can't take this much longer.

She suddenly sat up and made her way towards their bedroom. Walking straight to the dresser that held his big shirts, she quickly undressed, leaving only her pink lace panties on and slipped into the shirt, buttoning it half way before rushing back to the couch and wrapping herself in the blanket before lying down and pretending to sleep.

It was about fifteen minutes later, the shower shut off and she dimly heard the shower door slid up and shut. With a few male curses and some shuffling noises, she finally heard the bathroom door open. Eric toweled his wet hair with one hand as he softly padded into the living room, dressed in only black sweat pants and shirtless. It was apparent that his wife decided to go back to sleep, much to his relief.

Sighing deeply while he stretched his sore arm that had been hit by a mutant that he and the other rangers were battling earlier, he turned off the lights and moved Ella to one side so he could lay down beside her. "Man, does the mutants ever keep a clock at least?" He complained under his breath. "Fighting three in the morning is like asking me to cut off my arm."

Ella chose this moment to move herself slightly on top of his with her breasts pressing against his bare chest through the nightshirt she was wearing. She smiled to herself when she heard him curse softly as he laid a arm over her slender waist and rubbed it with his palm.

The warmth from his hand radiated through her skin. It was like heaven as she just forced herself to lie there normally in fiend sleep while he slowly lifted the hem of his shirt and cursed when his fingers came into contact with something lacy. Eric was dying literally with cock frustration and desire as he continued to reach further up her bare body with his other free hand in front.

What the hell was he doing? _Oh yeah, I am sexually frustrated that I am not allowing myself the full satisfaction of stripping my wife out of this damn shirt and making love to her until the walls shake. Yeah Eric, you are the best when it comes to being frustrated._

He tried to withdraw his hand from underneath her nightshirt, but he couldn't help himself on keeping underneath when he felt the heavy weight of her round breast in his palm. He was going to be dead if she woke up. Ella let out a small lengthy sigh as she borrowed deeper into him, pressing her breast more fully in his palm. Eric closed his eyes as he toyed with her nipple until it harden. Beats of sweat popped out on his brow as he slowly unbuttoned her nightshirt more fully and started palming both of them.

_Shit, I am so fucken screwed for allowing myself to get like this._ He groaned mentally.

"Eric?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin and pulled his hands out, but she mumbled something under her breath and laid on her back, exposing her breast to his sight fully with her shirt fully parted. Eric hastily pulled the blanket over them and turned onto his side with his back to her and forced himself to close his eyes while nursing his hard-on. He wanted her so bad that it hurt him. He knew from past experiences that she was feeling the same pull as he, but he didn't want her to feel like she was being forced into something that she didn't want right now. They needed time and it was the only way for him to be able to establish some sort of bond that was beyond their childhood friendship.

Even as he laid there with her by his side, he could already feel a certain tenderness that spoke of his hidden love for her. It just needed time for it to come to the surface and show itself when the time was right for the both of them to become joined as one mind and body.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Lady starlet09: I don't own any of the characters of PR: Time force. Ella is of my own creation and imagination. Please leave reviews afterwards! Thanks. P.S. Check my other stories too, if interested. Rated M for mature scenes and sexual content!**

**_Chapter 3_**

It was later that same morning that Ella awoke to find something warm and hard pressing into her lower hipbone as she laid next to Eric with one leg thrown over his and an arm across his chest. She could feel his body warmth enveloping her along with his heady male scent, making her body yearn with a burning disire to have him finally take her fully physically as his wife, not just in name alone.

She carefully extracted herself from him reluctantly, but by the time on the clock on the wall, it was close to almost nine-thirty-five in the morning and she needed to get take a shower and get breakfast on the table soon before he woke up for work. Ella quickly gathered her clothes for the day from their bedroom and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door, but not locking it. Once she had the shower on, she stripped out of her makeshift nightgown, noting that perhaps she needed to ask her husband for some spending money for clothes and nightwear since she couldn't always be sleeping forever in his best shirts from now on.

"Ella?" Eric suddenly called from outside the door with a firm knock. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, hold on a sec." She called back as she hurried to jump into the shower and shut the sliding glass door behind her. The bathroom door opened, Eric, still seemly sleepy and tired from his unexpected duty-call in the middle of the night, slowly ambled in and stood before the toilet. She averted her gaze from starting at his flaccid penis as the sound of his stream took over the sound of the shower. He was rather impressive in his girth for someone who wasn't hard. She swallowed thickly, forcing her mind to think of something else as she ran soap over her body.

If only he didn't have work today, perhaps they would be able to have the whole day to better get to know each other since it had been so long since they had seen each other last. Ella mentally told herself that it was going to be soon, but not now. Not when he had other obligations in his duty as a Silver Guardian soldier and as a power ranger. There was just too much at stake right now and they needed to focus on just learning to live together as newlyweds. Of course it still didn't mean that she didn't want him to touch her. She would have very much in fact encourage him to touch her and take away the pain of what her step-father tried to do to her so many times to her whenever her mother wasn't around to witness it.

Eric was just as frustrated as she was at the current moment as he stood for the first time, in the bathroom with her stark naked in the shower before his very eyes and him, with his hardening penis hanging out like some young adolescent boy in the first bloom of puberty. He silent curse himself as he quickly finished his business and flushed the toilet, after warning her of course, and stuffed it back inside his boxers, the hard on apparently tenting his pants as he went over to the sink to wash his hands.

He took his time doing to, sparing side glanced out of the corner of his eye at her naked body through the steamy glass as she rubbed soap all over her body. If only he could just summon the courage to take off his clothes and jump inside with her and take her as his wife fully. Even though he was well known among his comrades as a tough guy with a tough demeanor, when it came to women and their problems, he prefer running away as far as he could from them before they tried to do something to him in the process.

But off all the running away, he could't run away from his current problem: wanting to make love to his new wife and long childhood friend until she was screaming his name over and over again.

"I'm taking the day off today from work." He said as calmly as his voice would allow. "It seems that you are in need of some clothes and other necessities, so yeah." He roughly cleared his throat as he started doing his normal routine of brushing his teeth and shaving.

"That sounds nice." Was her only reply as he kept his eyes glued to the steamy mirror before him.

Eric nicked his face with his razer blade but he didn't make any sounds except a slight male grunt as he rinsed his face with cold water. Of all the things that he was right now doing, shaving with a steamed up mirror as she continued on with her shower. He toweled his face and looked directly at the shower glass. Ella had her back to him, but he could still see the soft swell of her tight butt and graceful curve of her spine as she lifted her arms behind her and started rinsing off the shampoo that he could smell out of her long hair.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath as his hard on harden even more so with tight need. "Turn around." He added with a whisper. "I want to see the front of you as well."

Ella, unbeknownst to him, had heard what he had just said and casually turned around so that her front part of her body could be seen. Eric could barely suppress a moan as he saw her reach between her legs with the soap bar and started to glide it between her thighs before her other hand followed as well. This was getting too much for him.

"I'll be in the kitchen, love." He quickly said in a hoarse voice before he hastily left the room. Once out in the cool hallway, he let out a held breath that made his head spin. His own hand went down into his pants and he squeeze his harden penis, closing his eyes as he envisioned what he had just seen of Ella and her silky body begging for his skillful touch and body. Cursing still, he pulled his hand out and stalked to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him as he pulled down his pants and sat at the edge of the bed, pumping himself with firm strokes as his beautiful new wife continued on with her shower.

Ella turned off the water as soon as she heard a door slam. Heart pounding, she quickly slid open the shower door and grabbed one of the towels hanging on the wall to dry herself off. What did she do wrong this time? Did he leave for work in anger towards her openness of showing off her body to him?

Not wanting to dwell too much on the thoughts, lest she should end up being depressed for the rest of the day, she finished drying off her body and hair, brushing her teeth and picking up her nightgown from the floor. Upon opening the bathroom door, that's when she heard a low groan from the direction of the doorway that was of their bedroom. She also heard low cursing as the grunt began to get a little more heavy as she made her way over towards the door and peeked inside the keyhole. What she saw made her whole body burst into flame and her head spin wildly out of control as she gazed upon her husband masturbating. Her body started to react as she continued to secretly watch his handsome face contort with a seemly painful yet, pleasurable expression as he worked himself with firm strokes.

Her face red at realizing what she was absently doing, kept watching him while her hand slipped inside underneath her panties and started pumping herself as she listened to his rough moans.

"Fuck, how much I want to fuck you senseless, Ella." She heard him say as his pumping became almost frenzy like. She could tell from the way his shoulders tensed and his hips started to lift upwards slightly that he was very close to cumming soon. Her breath was fast as she rubbed herself, paying attention to her engorged clit as she bit back a sharp moan of pleasure and desire to have him take her right there and then.

Eric let out a sharp groan and his seed started spurting out all over his hands and belly. She swallowed as she felt herself almost gush all over her own self and quickly got up and went back into the bathroom before he caught her spying on his private moment. She swore she heard him say her name as she quietly shut the door behind her before washing her trembling hands.

Looking up in the mirror at her flushed face, she could only conclude silently within her mind that it was apparent Eric wanted her really bad but didn't know how to properly show it to her without getting her scared or perhaps making things awkward for them both since it had been only less then forty-eight hours since they were married as husband and wife. 

Ella quickly washed her hands and dried them before stepping back out. The bedroom door was still firmly closed, but she could hear him moving about the room. Her lips slightly curved up in a small smile as she made her way into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. She was willing to have him take her, but they still needed more time to become re-antiquated with each other before they took it to the final level of being married. So, it wouldn't be all the bad if perhaps a little spying on him from time to time as he masturbated secretly to her, wouldn't really be all that bad in the first place.

For the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Lady starlet09: I don't own any of the characters of PR: Time force. Ella is of my own creation and imagination. Please leave reviews afterwards! Thanks. P.S. Check my other stories too, if interested. Rated M for mature scenes and sexual content!**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Dude, you look like you are ready to slam your head into that desk at any moment." Wes commented with amusement as he took a sip of hot coffee in the sliver guardian's conference room. It was a day or so later after Eric had allowed himself the secret pleasure of masturbating to the haunting images of his wife's body and he hadn't really been sleeping very well since then. And it didn't' help matters that he kept on thinking nothing but her throughout the whole day while at work.

Wesly took another sip, a huge grin covering most of the top part of his coffee cup while Eric glared at him with red cheeks. "Looks like someone's testosterone is'n't feeling too well these days."

"Don't you have something to do right now, Wes?" Eric snapped irritably. He took several files from a pile next to him and tossed it towards the red ranger. "Here, take these to your father. I just completed the impute and I am sure he is more looking forward to seeing you then those damn files."

"Whatever you say, bro." Wes joked as he took them and slowly sundered out of the room with his wide Chester cat grin. Eric continued to glare at his back until the other red ranger had fully left. Only then, did he allow himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Running his gloved hands through his curly black hair, Eric wondered what Ella might be doing right now back at home.

Funny that he would even call it home after all the years of solitude and lack of friendship since he joined the Silver Guardians. Eric removed his left glove and stared at the heavy gold wedding ring in silence until the conference phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sir," A young female voice replied. "There is a woman here who is asking for you. She is waiting in the front visitors lobby area."

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket before making his way to the front lobby. He was surprised to find that the 'woman' was no other then Ella, who quickly stood up from the plush chair she had been sitting in when she saw him walking towards her.

"Ella, love." He greeted her with a warm smile before giving her a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

She turned around behind her and picked up a small covered basket. "I brought you lunch. I noticed this morning that you didn't make anything to eat, so I thought that it would be good that I just drop off some homemade food for you."

Eric was speechless. She made him lunch. From home and somehow she managed to find him here at his work. Speaking of which...

"How did you find out where I worked?" He asked while gently placing an arm around her waist and leading her off in the direction of his office.

Ella's cheeks turned red. "I Googled it." She replied with a small smile. "Its not really all that hard to find since this place is less than half a mile from the apartment."

People stopped and stared at them as they passed by, mouths hanging open and eyes wide as Eric turned his own head and glared back. "Get back to work!" Everyone instantly focused back to whatever it was they were doing. Eric shook his head and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. "People always have to make it their business about everyone else's."

"Maybe if you didn't look so mean sometimes, perhaps they would somehow managed to relax around you." Ella suggested helpfully. A male snort was the only reply that she got in return as they stopped at an office. He quickly unlocked the door and held it open for her.

"Sorry about the mess." He apologized as he shut the door and quickly made room at his file covered desk. "Just place it over here and I'll get you a seat."

Ella shyly smiled as she watched him nearly trip over himself in hast of getting a unused chair in adjoined backroom. "Its rather large for an office, Eric." She said as she looked around at the messy room. It didn't seem that, despite how organized his own apartment was, this really counteracted what he was like at work.

"I worked in a smaller office with my former commander for several years." He explained as he sat the chair down in front of the desk. "There you go."

"Thank you."

"So, you didn't answer my earlier question on _how_ you got here." Eric said, taking seat on the edge of the desk beside her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ella squirmed slightly under the intense his stare. "Um,"

"Yes?" He raised an questioning eyebrow.

Ella raised a hand to scratch an itch behind her neck. "I walked." She admitted, lowering her eyes towards his shoes.

"You should have called me, Ella." He said disapprovingly. "The last thing that I would need right now, is if something bad happened to you while I was away and you had no other way of contacting me."

"Perhaps if you got me a _cellphone_ that would help make things more easier on the both of us." She suggested with a smug smile. "Besides, you need to keep your energy up for the rest of the day and not making yourself lunch isn't going to cut things out for you."

"Yeah, yeah.' Eric raised his hand in mock surrender. "I get your point. Anyway," He shook his head with a deep sigh. "I am going to a news briefing right now." He looked down at his watch. "Its only going to be like twenty something minutes, so why don't you stay here until its over and we can eat the lunch you made together."

"Ok!" She cried brightly. Thinking for a minute, she looked up at the ceiling with her forefinger suspended in the air. "Er, where is your women's restroom?" She asked puckering her forehead.

"Down the hallway and make a left turn. It will be right there." Eric replied as he stood up and went to the door. "I won't be long." He promised as he opened it.

"Eric?" Ella said softly.

"Yes?"

She shivered slightly and rubbed at her arms with her palms. "Be safe."

Another snort. "Ella, I have been doing this job for over the last seven and half years." He assured her with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, I am only going to a briefing, not a mutant fight."

"Yeah, but you are _always i_n danger, no matter where you go." She replied with a slight tilt of her head to one side. Eric let out a deep sigh. He left the door open and went over to where she sat, kneeling before her as he took both of her hands into his.

"Ella, listen to me. I have been highly trained in all levels of combat and must I remind you," He said gently as he looked into her eyes. "I am a power ranger. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. Ok? Just trust me both as a man and as your husband."

Before she could reply or even say yes, he cupped her chin in his hand and lightly kissed her upon the lips before standing up to his full height. "Now what I should be telling you," He added casually with a smirk. "Stay out of trouble." He shook a finger at her.

"Naturally." Ella agreed as she watched him leave. The door closed softly and she let out a held breath, her heart pounding like a wild drum as her head spin in all kind of directions. She hadn't been planning on staying long, needing that she had to do laundry, clean up the apartment and figure out what she needed to buy for clothing, basic toiletries and food from the grocery store. But Eric changed everything by making her stay due to the simple fact that she walked all the way over from home without calling cab.

"Well, it isn't like I have any money on me." She muttered to herself as she looked around the messy office. She couldn't bear just sitting down in a chair, bored out of her wits ends. Lifting several files from the desk before her, she looked the letter tabs for several long minutes before getting up from her seat. If it was one thing that she was good at, it would be organizing things in a way that they would be easy to find without being nosy in someone else's business, especially since it now involved Eric in his line of work.

At least since Ella had about twenty minutes to herself within his office, she could busy herself on working her way around the room to make it look decent enough so it didn't resemble a growing jungle of paperwork and files.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Lady starlet09: I don't own any of the characters of PR: Time force. Ella is of my own creation and imagination. Please leave reviews afterwards! Thanks. P.S. Check my other stories too, if interested. Rated M for mature scenes and sexual content!**

**_Chapter 5_**

Eric nearly dropped his papers that he had been carrying back upon opening the door to his office. Eyes wide, he dimly took notice of Ella's sleeping form on the couch in the _clean_ office.

Wesley peeked in from behind and gave a low whistle. "Damn, she was sure in hell busy within the last thirty minutes." He said with a playful shove with his fist on Eric's shoulder blade. "You're pretty luck to have a woman such as her."

"Yeah." Was all Eric could reply as his best friend walked off to take care of some paperwork. Ella mumbled in her sleep, turning onto her side as a empty file slipped from her relaxed fingers. A rare smile touched his lips as he softly closed the door behind him. He walked noiselessly up to her while removing his jacket and placed it around her so to keep her warm.

How long he stared down at her, he didn't know. It could have been an eternity, lifetime, forever. However you wanted to call it, he found her natural beauty alluring and beautiful all at the same time.

Ella moved her head to one side, exposing her slender neck to his gaze. Not knowing what he was thinking, Eric allowed the tips of his fingers trail down the delicate cheekbone, soft lips, further downward to her neck where he could feel the steady pulse under them.

"Dammit." He swore as he snatch his hand back as if he had been burned and stood up. Looking around the clean and organized office, he realized how much work and though she must have put into her work as she tried to figure out what would work for him.

Most of the files that he had on his desk, were neatly stacked, other office stuff nearly placed into small containers on the desk. And upon closer inspection, he found a small photo of her slide between the compute screen and keyboard. The floor was swept, any loose files carefully put into alphabetical order and placed in the unused file cabinets that he had gotten months ago, but never used until now.

"Wow, this is really something, Ella." Eric whispered as he sat himself down behind his desk with a sigh relief as he stared at her sleeping form. "How am I going to thank you for this?" He asked himself. His eyes fell upon the lunch basket she had brought for him. His stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't really eaten anything in the morning when he left for work.

Curious, he sat up and lifted the cover to find two turkey sandwiches with everything in it, a bag of chips, some water, and Pepsi soda. Eric took the sandwich and started to eat.

Suddenly, a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." He called, setting the sandwich back in the basket. He grabbed the water bottle, uncapped it and took a long swig as his office door opened, revealing Wes.

"Is this a bad time?" He whispered. "I have some paperwork that you and I need to go over."

Eric waved him in. "Sure, but Ella is asleep right now." He replied as Wes closed the door behind him and gaped at the office. "Yeah, she overworked herself in her while I was gone."

"As I can see for myself, man." Wes said approvingly. "She did _all_ of this?" He waved a hand around.

"Yeah, and brought me lunch as the same time." Eric tossed the other sandwich at the red leader. "So what is it this time?"

Wes easily caught it in midair as he took a seat across from Eric. "Well, it looks like the mutants have been coming back for some unknown reason. According to intell, the recent spikes in witnesses have risen within the past week and it keeps on growing with each passing day."

"So I have noted during our last fight with them." Eric said with a smirk as he craned his head to one side, flexing his shoulders at the same time. "I nearly had my ass handed to me by that water mutant. If it wasn't for you, I would have been done for."

"Like I am going to let a newlywed like yourself, Eric," Wes shook his head with an grin. "Get hurt and call it quite." He passed him a file. "This report tells us where most of the trouble is popping up."

Eric took it from him, opening it up and reading the contents with an emotional face. Looking up at Wes, he sat it on his desk with a grim look. "This happens to be the same area that Ella's mother and step father live at."

"A coincidence, isn't it?"

"You're not saying that either one of them might be involved with this mutant spike?" Eric said incredulously.

Wes shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Eric. I only know what I learned from intell and what you ordered me to look into her parents. Speaking of which, do you know if perhaps she knows anything?"

"You are asking me to interrogate my own wife?"

"No," Wes raised his hand defensively. "Just thinking. But given the story that you told me about her abuse and all at home, it would be hard to think that she would know anything about this matter."

Eric let out a deep sigh and rubbed his face with both hands before glancing at Ella. "I don't think she does."

"Did you two...er.." Wes asked in a lower tone as he leaned forward towards his best friend. "You know...do it?"

Eric did what he always had been good at since he was a teenager. He glared. "Don't you have work to do, Wes?" He asked point-blank.

"Yeah, in fact I do." Wes suddenly got up from his seat and hurried to the door, barely making it out as it hit his rear on the way out.

"Figures." Eric turned back to the file in front of him. Picking it up to read the contents once more, it seemed that his brown eyes grew hard for a moment before he tossed it into his bag. He walked over to Ella and knelt by her head, gently caressing her soft hair between his fingers as he watched the steady rise and fall of her breasts.

"Do you know anything about this, love?" He whispered to her sleeping face. "You can always tell me anything like you used to do when we were kids back then. I trust you not only as my wife, but as the young friend that I found in the darkest hours of need."

Eric bent his head and brushed his lips against hers for a moment, savoring the raspberry taste of her lip gloss mixed in with the natural scent of her skin as he laid his cheek against hers. He still had work to do for the remainder of the day, but first there was that unfinished lunch he had to eat. Eric tucked his jacket more firmly around her before quietly going back to his desk to eat the remainder of his meal.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Lady starlet09: I don't own any of the characters of PR: Time force. Ella is of my own creation and imagination. Please leave reviews afterwards! Thanks. P.S. Check my other stories too, if interested. Rated M for mature scenes and sexual content!**

**_Chapter 6_**

Ella sleepily opened her eyes at the gentle rocking sensation of her body. She found herself looking at a red shirt with the silver guardian symbol. Peeking upward under her thick eyelashes so that she still appeared to be asleep, she saw that it was only Eric and that he was carrying her in his strong arms. They were in the private only parking garage.

A loud beeping of a car nearby signaled that they were going home. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against the area where she could feel his heartbeat, comforted by the masculine scent and warmth that he provided her. Ella could barely suppress a smile when she heard him cursing under his breath of how he was going to get her into the truck.

"Hey Eric!" She heard Wes calling a few cars down. "Need some help with her?"

"Yeah, why don't you come hold my wife for a sec while I unlock the door." Eric replied while shifting her slightly in his arms. "She's light, but I still can't hold her and get my door open at the same time without dropping everything."

Hurried footsteps could be heard before Ella felt the gentle shifting motion of her being transported into Wes' arms. The red ranger chuckled with amusement as he watched his friend toss his backpack and empty picnic basket in the backseat. "Man, her food is really good. I hope she keeps this up for some time." He grinned.

Eric tossed him a dark look as he took Ella back into his arms and turned around to secure her in the front passenger seat. "I actually hope she _doesn't_ because its far too dangerous for a woman like her to be walking alone when there are mutants still roaming the streets."

"Awww," Groaned Wes as he tossed up a hand in the air. "Aren't you being a _little_ bit too controlling about that? If she was able to get away from her abusive step-dad like that to marry the likes of your ass, then she can surely take care of herself just fine walking over here with a homemade lunch." Wes put an heavy emphasis on the word 'homemade'.

Eric shut the car door and turned towards him with a frown as he folded his arms. "Since when do you care about my attitude these days?" He demanded with a slight edge in his voice. "I have to worry about a million different things now, including Ella."

Wes fought the urge to slug his best friend in the face as he deserved, but instead rolled his eyes up at the parking roof as if this was a normal argument that they often had on a daily basis. "Yeah, yeah," He waved Eric off. "You are the boss of yourself and your personal life. I was just saying that if she is here," He pointed at the ground between them. "You can have a better eye on her until things settle down and perhaps she could find a job nearby where you can pick her up after both of you get off work."

A small tic appeared on the lower jaw of Eric as he stared at Wes for a long moment before letting out a long sigh. He wiped his forehead with his forearm. "Sure why not, just as long as she doesn't get you fat off her food and you don't slack from work, then I have no other choice but to allow this arrangement for the time being." He raised a finger in the air as Wes' mouth turned upwards in a huge, satisfied grin. "Now get home. I"ll see you in the morning."

Wes saluted him with another chuckle and wave before jogging off to get into his red car parked a few lanes down. Eric mumbled under his breath about what he was getting into know with allowing Ella to come with him to work. He got into his truck and started it before sitting back in his seat to allow the engine to warm up. He glanced over at Ella's sleeping face and couldn't help himself of caressing her cheek for a quick second.

It was only the fourth day and already he was feeling a strange change overcome him whenever he caught himself thinking of her or watching her from a distance. Ella mumbled in her sleep, moving herself in a more comfortable position with her head leaning against the closed window as a low snore came out of her.

Eric chuckled as he pulled out the parking lot and drove towards home. The drive was peaceful and for one in his whole career as a silver guardian, he actually was coming home was something to look forward to now that he had married his childhood friend. There was still much that he wanted to know about her, given that it had been almost eleven years since he had last seen Ella when he was just barely graduating from high-school.

He wanted to know her likes and dislikes, what she loved to wear?, what kind of music she listens to nowadays?, did she have any other siblings?, what was her life growing up into the young woman she was today?, did she regret having him as her best and most trusted friend, even though he was almost seventeen when they had first met and she, barely ten.

Eric didn't feel any regret on his end when he saved her life on the fated day during a pool party that his mother was hosting for friends and family. In fact, it seemed at the time, despite the wide age gap between the two of them, she was the only one he could really trust and talk to without feeling like he had to always fit in with the 'popular crowd'.

Looking back on the day he told her that he was moving away, she had cried and cried, begging for him to not leave her and that she needed him. She had even said that she loved him with all her heart and that she didn't want anyone else. Eric had easily dismissed this a child's grief when a friendship suddenly take a unexpected turn at some point, but now that he was thinking of those three little words eleven years later with her beside him once more as his married wife, he strongly believed hat fate played a critical hand of reuniting them in cruel twist of fate.

Ella's own mother didn't seem to really pay any heed to the personal needs of her daughter as she played around with men, drinking and working nonstop just to provide for the both of them over the years. And now that her mother re-married to a husband that was very abusive both physically, verbally and sexually, it made Eric all the more determined to want to protect Ella at any cost it took from the world that she had been forced to grow and live with until he came back in the picture.

She had always been there for him when he was hurting emotionally after his mother died from a long battle with Ovarian cancer, so the least that he could do was try and be there for her and somehow, in his heart of heart that is still very much cold from all the traumatic events that he had been through, he needed to find that tiny bud of love that he, himself had always carried within.

He drove into the parking garage on the second floor and parked. Turning to Ella, he gently shook her awake while placing small kisses on her cheek. "Ella, love. We are home now." He whispered softly in her ear as she stirred. "Time to wake up so that I can get you to bed so you can continue your nap." He unbuckled her seat belt before getting out and walking over to the passenger door. Opening it slightly and putting his arm in so that she didn't fall to the ground, he lifted her legs after grabbing his bag in the backseat and hoisted her into his arms, slamming the car door shut behind him as he beeped the alarm and began walking towards the elevator.

"You sure know how to sleep when there is a commotion going on around you, woman." He grunted as he pressed the elevator button. Eric looked down at her for a moment. "Is this how you coped back home when your folks were fighting?" He wondered out loud. The elevator doors slid opened and he walked inside as the they shut closed behind him. Pressing his floor number, Eric flexed his shoulders as he shifted her in his arms, making her face press into his neck. Instantly, a boner rose in his pants as he got a faint whiff of strawberry shampoo, mixed with a unknown women's perfume that blended in with her skin's natural scent.

The elevator suddenly stopped and the door slid open. Eric shifted his bag in front of his offending body part, hoping that no one would stop to talk to him as he made his way down the long corridor to his apartment.

"Hey, Eric!"

Swearing, Eric turned around with a small fake smile to find his landlord hurrying towards him with a paper in his hands. "I was on my to the local grocery store and came across this flier on a window. Given who you work for and such," He breathlessly panted as he handed it over to Eric's already full hands. "I thought that it would be best to let you know about it." He gestured slightly with his right hand at Ella's sleeping face. "I heard her story this morning about what she went through and its a damn shame that they would even try to get her back after all the shit they put the poor girl through." He wheezed.

"Who are 'they'?" Eric asked with a puzzled frown.

"Why her damn fucken asshole of a poor excuse of parents that is!" The Italian landlord cried indigently. "They put up a fucken missing flier with her picture all over the place! I bet you that it's even on the news!"

Eric looked at the flier that he had been given, keeping a expressionless face as he found a picture of Ella dressed in a light pink blouse and demi jeans, smiling out at him. Under the picture it said, "Ella Macoy, age 21, 5'1, 103 LBS, last seen on June 23, 2004 in the area of lower LA Heights. Please call if you have any information of her whereabouts. A reward of $500 goes towards anyone who knows where she is."

"Thank you for letting me know." Eric said as the landlord mumbled a welcome. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out on her."

"Sure, sure." The landlord quickly walked off to take care of some business with another tenet while Eric still stood still in the hallway. He stuffed the flier in his pants pocket and continued on to his door where he quickly unlocked the door and went inside, closing it firmly and re-locking it before he walked over to the master bedroom and put Ella down on the bed. She let out a little moan as he pulled the comforter over her to keep her warm.

"Shh, its alright. We are home know." He whispered as he patted her hand. "Just sleep a little longer while I take a shower and take care of some business." Eric closed the blinds and left the bedroom door open slightly ajar after getting undressed to take a hot shower. He needed some time to properly think about what he was going to do with her 'missing' case.

He didn't want her parents to know where she lived, but he was sure that someone had seen her leave in a strange black SUV truck on the day that he had come picked her up near her house. Eric purposely turned on the cold shower instead to force his mind to work properly and got in, sucking in air sharply as the ice cold water sprayed over his aching body.

Four days and already the drama had started with a loud bang.

What the fuck was he going to do now?


End file.
